Precious Moments
by DesiredHOA01
Summary: What happens when it's Patricia that falls down the tunnel instead of Nina? How about when she hits her head and forgets about everything, including Eddie. Plus to add to the mix, a new student Jake comes from America and takes a liking to Patricia. What will happen? Read and find out! R&R! Dedicated to xXAquaMangoXx, who won my You Choose Story contest! ;) Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! I finally got my new story up! Woo hoo! Anyways, this story is for** **xXAquaMangoXx. She won my You Choose Story contest, and this was basically all of her ideas. So basically it was kind of co-written, I guess? I don't know... Well for my other story for this contest, it's for Universally-Interested, and it's called CuddlyBear:) Very fluffy:3 Also this story takes place in season 2 and Eddie is a member of Sibuna. Now on with the story!**

**Patricia's POV**

We were on the last task in the tunnels! Finally! Eddie was made an official member of Sibuna when he kept questioning me one day and followed us all down to the tunnels. He was amazed by them. Joy was also made a member of Sibuna also, because of what happened all last term. Ya know, being the fake chosen one, and all. Right now Joy was upstairs keeping watch, and Nina, Alfie, Eddie, and I were playing Senet. Amber took Eddie playing as an advantage so Eddie is taking her place. Fabian was moving us, and it was now my turn to move.

"Patricia, one square to your right." Fabian stated.

"But that's a danger square." I say nervously.

"Just trust me." He says.

"Whatever." I mumble. I do as he says and take a step right, and then the weird god things move, and it points in the other direction. Whew, that was close. We make a few more movements and it is now my turn to move. I am about two turns away from the other side of the board. Thank gosh.

"Okay, ummm." Fabian scrambles. "Alfie, one step forward. Patricia, one step left, and Eddie two steps forward." He concludes. I take a step left as Eddie and Alfie do their actions as well. "Great." I mumble. "A danger square." The gods begin to turn and what do you know, one points at me. And you know who that is? Victor.

"Fabian, HHHEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPP!" I scream as I go through the floor.

Eddie's POV

"HHHEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPP!" Patricia yells as a hole underneath her feet opens and she falls through.

"Yacker, no. Oh my gosh, Yacker! NO!" I scream at the place she was once at. "Fabian what do we do? Fabian!" I yell at the top of my lungs. He is dumbstruck.

"Fabian!" Amber shakes him as she is in tears, as am I.

"J-Just retrace your s-steps." He stutters, and we do. We are all safe and Alfie is comforting Amber, while Fabian is doing the same to Nina. I have no one to comfort. I am alone, Yackerless.

We go back up to the library and see that it is empty. I have tried to calm myself down. We all then walk back to the house, while I go in my room while Fabian walks Nina upstairs.

"WHY?!" I yell, pounding my fists against the wall. "WHY HER?! Next time take me instead!" I begin to sob on the floor, my head against the wall, when I begin to feel a draft.

"Awww, how sweet. Trying to protect the girl, aren't you?" Says a voice. I turn to see Senkhara, and yell at her.

"What did she do to you?!" I question.

"Oh, she has done nothing, just an innocent piece in my game. You want the girl back? Finish the task. You have 48 hours." She grins, and disappears. She even admitted it her self, Patricia's innocent. Why would you do that to an innocent person? This is her we're talking about. 48 hours... I run upstairs to Nina's room to see the rest of Sibuna is already there, including Joy.

"Oh no, Eddie, what happened?" Joy asks, trying to stay calm.

"We haven't told her yet." Fabian mumbles.

"P-Patricia f-fell through the b-board." It was my turn to stutter. She immediately began to weep.

"Remember, 48 hours." Senkhara's voice sang in my head.

"Oh, umm guys." I interrupt while everyone is comforting Joy.

"What?" Nina asks.

"We only have 48 hours, according to Senkhara at least."

"And then what?" Amber nervously speaks.

"I don't know, but something bad will happen to Patricia." Nina chimes in.

"Next time, I will take you instead." Senkhara coos in my head.

"Let's just go." Alfie mutters, leaving the room with Amber. We all agree and go back to our rooms.

*The next day*

All day I have had to cover for Patricia in class. It just makes me think more of her. The end of class bell rings and I just can't take it anymore. I run through the halls, to my dads office. I jiggle the doorknob and it opens. Cheap dad. He's not there. I decide to wait.

"Oh Patricia, if only you were here right now." I sigh.

"Hello?!" I hear a voice yell.

"Patricia?" I ask, talking to the air.

"I don't know just help me! I'm stuck in a dark chamber!" She screams, sounding annoyed. Well that must be Patricia. I race back to class and call a Sibuna meeting for after school. Well what do you know? The bell rings and the 6 of us gather in the antechamber.

Joy speaks first. "So what's this ab-"

"I know where Patricia is." I grin, probably looking like an idiot.

"Thanks for cutting me off." Joy says sarcastically. "Anyways, where is she?"

"She's in my dads office." Wow Eddie, great way to sound like a retard.

"What? How can she be in your dads office? I mean, wouldn't your dad know?" Amber asks, looking up at the ceiling.

"No Amber, she's below my dads office. I heard her yelling, and she sounded very confused.

"Well I say that we should go down tonight. Like Eddie said, we don't have long. So it's agreed, tonight, okay?" Nina tells us all. There was a chorus of "okays" and "sure" around the room.

*Later that Night*

We are still playing the game. Amber is the closest to finishing right now. She takes a step forward as Fabian guides and she's across. The gods plummet through the floor. A stand rises up in front of the mask. I go up there to the stand. Two keys.

"Fallen Friends or The Mask." It reads. "It's a choice guys! Either we get Patricia back or we claim the mask." I mumble the last part.

"You know what we have to do." Fabian tells us, and picks up the bronze key. A door opens and the stand disappears. I run down and push open another door to see the face of my beautiful girlfriend, Patricia.

**Okay! First chapter of this story! Woo! Tell me if you like it, and I am going to be working on another new story as well. Thanks for reading, please review! Avoir!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all liked the last chapter, and please! If anyone has any ideas for Scars and Souvenirs, don't be afraid to PM or review on that story! Also, remember that this story is dedicated to xXAquaMangoXx! I would also like to thank:**

**Universally-Interested**

**xXAquaMangoXx**

**Candylandg **

**Golferbabe**

**Lilybee88 and**

**HOAgleek4ever for all the support they have given me on my stories! Thank you! Merci Beacoup!**

**Now here's the next part of the story!**

**Chapter 2**

**Patricia's POV **

After being trapped in some dark chamber for like EVER, a lot of people came to my rescue. One boy came up to me and spun me around then kissed my forehead. Weird.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask them.

"We're saving you Patricia." Some African-American boy announces.

"Who's Patricia?" I question. The grins on their faces fade.

"What do you mean who's Patricia?" The boy who kissed me asks.

"Who is she?" I simply state, and they all exchange glances.

"Uh oh." A girl with long, blonde hair states.

Eddie's POV

Okay so we just got Patricia out from the tunnels, and now she doesn't remember anything about anyone. Not even me. We brought her up to her room and had her lay down. Everyone left but me.

"Hey Yacker, do you remember me?"

"Who's Yacker?! I don't need to be insulted by some rude jock who I just met." She states irritated.

"You don't remember? I call you Yacker and you call me Slimeball, or Weasel, just please, remember." Tears start to well up in my eyes.

"I remember something, ummm, well you look kind of familiar." She says, thinking hard.

"Try hard, you have to remember, do you remember my name?" I hope, but she gives no answer. "I'll give you a hint, I'm your boyfriend?"

"Are you sure that your my boyfriend?" She asks, and stares me in the eye. This makes me want to sob forever.

"Yes, I am your boyfriend. Remember that time when I thought you stood me up but you got locked in the bathroom? Or how about the time when Piper went on that dinner with y dad and I, and you stopped her from kissing me?" She had no answer. "Why don't you get some rest, and then we'll talk tomorrow, okay?" She nods. I go downstairs and to my room, hoping that Patricia would remember.

*Next Morning*

I woke up that morning to Fabian dropping his music stand, and believe me, I was not happy. I got dressed then went to the breakfast table, when Trudy made an announcement.

"Today a new student will be arriving, his name is Jake Chapman, he is American, and he will be rooming with Eddie and Fabian." I sighed. Patricia would totally make a comment about how there are too many Americans in this house already. "Now off to school, all of you." Trudy says as we rise from the table. I sigh and leave the house. I can see Patricia up ahead, walking alone. I run up to her side and see her looking around the grounds, very confused.

"Hey, can you help, I don't really know where to go or where my lessons are." She admits, and looks up to my face.

"Come on, we have all the same classes." I say, and take her books for her, then lead her the way. She sits next to me all day, and I continue to help her out. "Too bad she can't remember." I mumble to myself as the final dismissal bell rings and I guide her home.

We walk in the door of the house, and see a guy about my age, with light brown hair, swept to the left, dark brown eyes, about my height, and he was wearing a green plaid shirt, blue jeans with chains, black and red Osiris shoes. What a coincidence, if he likes Osiris house so much, why doesn't he just go and live there? I can already tell I don't like this guy. I walk up to him and all he says is:

"Hey, I'm Jake."

"Eddie." I point out.

"And who is this?" He asks, looking at Patricia, taking her hand and kissing it.

"This is Patricia." I say, then walk up past him with my arm tightly around Patricia, and whisper: "My girlfriend." I take her to her room and she begins to work on homework, while I go down to my room and listen to music. I see that a third bed has been put into our room, beside Fabian's. I groan as he walks in the room.

"Hey, umm Trudy's calling for supper." He says then leaves the door open as he walks away. I walk into the dining room and see that Jake has taken my seat next to Patrica. I shoot him a look then take a seat next to Joy. She glanced at me.

"So, whatcha think of the new guy?" She asks me.

"Disgusting, filthy, cocky, brat." I whispered in her ear. She shot me a look then began to smile.

"Your just jealous because he likes Patricia, aren't you?"

"No Joy, I don't get jealous." I smirked and then grabbed the pitcher of water and pour myself a glass. I shoot a glare at Jake and started to pick at my plate. He kept talking to Patricia all supper. "You know what guys, I'm not very hungry, I'm just gonna go back to my room." I say and make a quick exit.

Joy's POV

I could tell that something was up with Eddie. Well since he was my friend I told Patricia to go up to our room and then asked Jake if I could talk to him. We both go on the couch and he just looks at me.

"What's this about?" He asks, looking kind of scared.

"So I hear that you might like Patricia, huh?" I question.

"What makes you say that?" He wonders.

"Well, ever since you've gotten here, all you have done is stared at her. But keep this in mind: Patricia is Eddie's. If I were you, I would stay away from both of them. And I wouldn't think about flirting with her, either. Got it?" I threaten, and walk away. I pull out my phone and text Eddie:

_Got Jake taken care_ _of_. _Joy:_)

_Thanks, he better not try anything. Eddie:D_

_Don't worry, he won't. Joy:)_

_Whatever. Eddie :D_

I put my phone away then walk up the stairs into my room and see that Patricia is on her bed, reading. "Hey, do you remember what happened?" I ask her.

"No, not really. But I do remember hitting my head on something hard." She replies.

"Okay, let's do a memory exercise, like how Fabes did to me last year, ready?" I ask.

"Sure." She replies.

"Hit." I start.

"Head." She answers.

"Senet."

"Tunnels."

"Quest."

"Mask?" She wonders.

"Fall."

"Board."

"Love."

"Eddie." She smiles as she says the last one.

**Awwww so cute! Lets hope Patricia can remember everything, or will Jake mess with her head? Hehe cliffy:) I'll see you guys when I update! Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all he reviews! And I would personally like to thank fashionablyobsessed for her advice and support:) thank you! Okay, just gonna get straight to it: here's chapter trois! 3**

**Chapter 3**

**Patricia's POV**

****With the help of Joy, I have been starting to remember a lot more about what I am like. Did you know that everyone's practically afraid of me at school? Wow, never knew... Also, I have been learning a lot more about Eddie. Is apparently love him. Love... Anyways...  
I go down the stairs and see that Jake is standing at the end of the railing, his ankles crossed and him staring at me.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" He questions, then looks at me.  
"I guess..." I nod. Then all of a sudden he pulls me close to him and kisses me, like a deep kiss. The sad thing was, I kissed back. Only a few times though, but then I pulled away from him to see Eddie, standing right there. I almost broke out in tears.  
"Eddie, I'm so sorry, he just came up and kissed me, I didn't kiss him, I swear." I sob. He comes over to me, kisses my forehead, says he forgives me, then does the unthinkable. He punches Jake straight in the jaw.

"What the hell was that for?!" He screams, and pushes Eddie up against the wall. Eddie kicks Jake's leg and he falls, hitting his head on the floor.

"That was for kissing my girlfriend." He spat, then wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and led me to his room. I began to cry into his chest and he just held me and told me that everything would be alright. I begin to calm down and I take my face out of his shirt.  
"I got make up on your shirt." I say, and give a weak smile.  
"That's ok, it will wash off." He replies.

"Hey Eddie."

"Yeah?"

"I love you." I say, and pull him into a kiss. We pull apart after about a minute and he only says one thing:

"I'm glad you remember."

***o***

So after I kissed Eddie, I remember more about our past and relationship. I practically remember everything now. Eddie was still mad that Jake kissed me. I am too. He kept smirking at me all breakfast and smiling evilly. I felt uncomfortable so underneath the table I grasp Eddie's hand. He lets me know that it will be alright. He gives Jake a dirty look then leads me off to school. We hold hands all the way, and in class too. I don't think that I have actually let go of his hand all day. When we walk home, I doze off and look up into the clouds. I swear I can feel Eddie smiling at me, then picks me up and carries me bridal style over to the grass. He sits me in his lap and then wraps his arms around my waist. I lay my head in the crook of his neck and he sets his on top of mine. We sit like this for a while, but it only seemed like a moment. A very precious moment.  
Okay so now my memory is back, and I am pisses off at Jake. Right now we are eating breakfast, and I think you might know what's going to happen. I take the milk and pour it in everybody's glasses, except for Jake's.

"What, none for me?" He asks with a smirk.  
"Yeah, sure sorry I forgot." I reply with a huge grin. So I get out of my seat, walk around the table and behind him. I pretend to reach over while everyone else is taking cover. Then I quickly pull back my arm and pour it all over his head. Revenge is sweet.

**Okay** **I** **am so sorry that I have not updated in like forever! I have been so busy with school and preparing for my birthday! *It's on Monday***


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeeeeyyy! Yeah yeah, haven't updated in forever... Lol IM SO SORRY! Okay, so today is solo and ensemble, and my performance time is 8:32. (It's 5:30 AM:D) Wish me luck! Well! On with the story!**

**Chapter 4 **

**Patricia's POV**

Just before slipping out of my room for breakfast I pulled out my new 'precious' necklace and pulled it on, then tucked it under my collar. I was walking down the stairs and then someone put there arms around me. This better not be Jake.

"Guess whooooo?" Sang the voice.

"If it's Jake, I'll slug you." I retorted, a smile playing a the curve of my lips.  
"Well I guess I'm glad that I'm not Jake." He laughed. Eddie then spun me around and pulled me close to him. I liked being in his arms.

"Let's head off." He smiles, then drapes his arm around my shoulder. I laugh and then we walk out of the house, and off to school.

We got home from school and were SO happy. Well at least I know that I was! It's Friday! Yay! But on Monday, it's my birthday. Just no one knows, except Joy. I'm turning 17. January 28th. Kinda sucks having a winter birthday but oh well. I really don't like to make a big deal out of my birthday, so that's why I don't tell anyone. But Joy will want to at least go out to dinner so I'll go talk to her.

Eddie's POV

I was going to go and find Yacker in her room when I heard her talking to Joy.

"Can we at least do something for your birthday?" Joy whined.

"No, besides, it's on a Monday, my least favorite day of the week." Yacker replied.

"Please! We haven't done anything since you were 13!" Joy pleaded.

"Fine, if you want we can have a girls night. Go to town, the movies, whatever. But just girls." Patricia warned.

"Yay! I'll go tell them right now!" Joy squealed. Uh oh. I quickly ran and pretended like I was coming from the door.

"Oh hey Eddie." Joy smiled then walked into Mara and Amber's room. It's Patricia's birthday? How come I never new about this? Well I guess that I'll have to talk to Joy. I knock on Mara and Amber's door, and Joy opens.

"It's Yacker's birthday?" I whisper, facing Joy.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I heard you two talking." I reply.

"Eavesdropping much?" She mumbles. "So what do you want?"

"I want to throw her the awesomest birthday party ever!" I exclaim, and all three of them give me a worried look. "What?"

"Patricia doesn't like big birthday parties, never has." Mara explains.

"Yeah, it's true." Amber chimes in. I sigh.

"It'll be fine, don't worry." I reassure them. Then we all start to talk and I smile as an amazing idea comes up.

**Okay, yeah, really short chapter, sorry! But today, like I said at the top, is Solo and Ensemble! If you don't know what that is, S&E is a place where band, orchestra, percussion, any other instrument player goes to once a year in January. You play a song for judges and they score you a 1-5. If you get a 1 or 2, you get a medal. But the song has to be a minute and a half. If you all are wondering, I play violin and am in a trio. We hope to get a medal so bad! Also, today is my birthday party where my family and my 2 friends are coming over, the ones I'm doing S&E with;) my birthday is January 28th, on Monday**, **so that's why I chose that date.:) thanks for reading! Review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! So yay! My group got a 2, on our solo and ensemble! Yay! We got a red medal! Yay! And thanks to everyone who wished me happy birthday! And happy same birthday to xXAquaMangoXx! Also, she gave me a really good idea that's going to tie into my story very well I believe. Well! Here goes chapter cinq!**

**Chapter 5 **

**Eddie's POV **

So I just got done talking to Patricia's friends about her birthday. I was thinking a surprise party, (of course.) But, just to get some ideas I was going upstairs to talk to Yacker. I knock on the door, and she opens and lets me in.

"So, a little birdie happened to tell me that your birthday is coming up, the 28th, is it?" I smiled. She smirked and started to crack up.

"Ah...your funny! As if I would tell anyone my really birthday! Besides, I knew that there would be a 60% chance that you would be eavesdropping, so..." She trailed off. I sighed.

"Why would you keep you birthday a secret?" I ask, looking into her eyes.

"It's not really a big fuss, now is it?" She replies. This time I groan.

"Yes it is! Patricia, please!" I whine.

"Fine, you want my birthday?" She asks, killing me with suspense.

"Let's just say, it's my _least_ favorite day of the year." She growled, then left me alone in her room. I thought about it and it came up blank. I guess that if anyone knows what her least favorite day of the year is, it would be Joy.

I managed to track Joy down in the common room, doing homework.

"Oh hey Eddie, how's Patricia's party planning going?" She says with a smile.

"Yeah, good... Umm I was wondering if you would happen to know what Yacker's least favorite day of the year is...?" I practically pleaded.

"We'll that's easy, her birthday!" She joked and looked back down at her algebra book.

"Haha very funny. No it's just that she said her birthday was on her least favorite day of the year, so what's her second least favorite?" I explained.

"Oh... You see, this ones funny. Imagine Patricia, not girly at all, hates pink and perky people, being born on Valentine's Day." She laughed and hid her face in her book. At first I was kinda shocked but then began to laugh."

"Are you serious? Valentine's Day?" Oh my gosh, was all I could think. Well, at least I have about two weeks to plan. Better start thinking. I quickly thank Joy then head off to my room. I better have something slick up my sleeve, 'cause this is gonna be a pain.

**Patricia's POV**

Well, knowing Eddie he probably went to Joy for help about my birthday, which happens to be February 14th, Valentines Day. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not the biggest fan of lovey dovey crap. Honestly, I'd be fine with flowers. But knowing Eddie...

**_*13 Days Later~February 13th* _**

**Patricia's POV**

So unfortunately, tomorrow is my birthday. I am in my room listening to music. But not loud enough apparently because I can slightly here a knock on the door. "Come in!" I yell as as I remove my headphones. What do you know? It's the one and only-Jake.

"Heeeeey _sweet_ thang." He purrs.

"Hey, _retarded_ thing." I smirk and glare at him. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to give you an early birthday present." He smiles, and reveals the colorfully wrapped box from behind his back, and sets it on my bed. He then stands like he's waiting for me to open it.

"Waiting for Christmas to roll around?" I sneer, and he leaves. I roll my eyes then quietly tear open the wrapping paper. A big white box is revealed. I strip the box of the paper and smoothly open the top. Inside lies a album. It looks like a photo album. I pick it up and see that it is filled with pictures with the both of us. "Damn photoshop." I mutter under my breath.

Then, the very last page, there is a picture of us, that shows us looking up at the sky, laying right next to each other. But it was just something about that picture, that made me wonder...

**Okay! That was chapter 5! Anyone see the new HOA tonight!? If not, your crazy. But OMG that Mrs. Denby, the "real" one, scares me... And I'm still waiting for some Peddie! Also, changed her bday till the 14th cuz I thought it would be funny :D Also, will Pake happen...? stay tuned to find out! okay, I'll see you later byeeee!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, hopefully this will be posted on February 2nd, I am starting this at 9:41 on 1/31, to be exact. I hope you liked chapter five because here's chapter six!**

**Chapter Six**

**Patricia's POV **

It was just something about that picture that made me wonder...wonder what kind of jackass photoshops pictures of a him and another girl to make it look like they're dating, who happens to be going out with Eddie! Ugh! I am going to kill him! But this time, I am going to make sure that I get my hands on him first, before Eddie does. I want to handle this on my own.

I head down the stairs, all ready for school, and I see Jake stick his leg out to try and trip me. Let the torture begin. I pretend to almost trip then kick him as hard as I can in the shin. Did I mention my shoes have spikes on the toes? He clutches it in pain, while I give him a look the go to the dining room for breakfast. I quickly sit down in between Eddie an Joy, then I scarf down my food. They both look kind of shocked then I pull Eddie by his arm and we head off to school.

"Hey...Yacker...what's up?" He asks, going slow because he looks kind of scared.

"Oh nothing, just walking to school, with you." I say, faking a smile.

"Yeah, kind of understand that much." He laughs. "But could you stop crushing my hand? I think it's turning purple." I give him a sorry look then let go of his hand. "So what's wrong?" He asks quickly.

"Nothing..." I lie, twirling my hair.

"Okay..." He decides.

*Later that Day*

*Still Patricia's POV

I was at my locker when I saw Jake coming down the hall, cocky smirk all across his face. Well I was about to wipe that smirk right off. I slammed my locker door shut then went over to him.

"Hey." He smiles, and moves closer to me. Perfect.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute, it's kind of important." I whisper the last bit in his ear. He smiles a 'yes' and then I lead him over to a wall so that I'm in front of him. Then all of a sudden I grab him by his collar and hold him against the wall. "What kind of bastard do you think you are? Photoshopping pictures of us to make them look real. Your lucky I didn't tell my boyfriend yet, because he would've gotten to you first." I sneer at him, then let him down. I then storm away. I hear him snicker but decide to ignore it. His loss.

**Eddie's POV**

I could tell that something was up with Yacker, and I had a bad feeling why... But after school today she seemed very please with herself so I just decided to let it go. But, right now I am worried about Patricia's "party" tomorrow. I decided to listen to the girls and not throw a huge party so I decided on taking her out to this one club, because I know she doesn't do restaurants. I think that's cute. I smirk as the thought and then get back to my laptop.

**_*Next morning*_**

**Patricia's POV**

So, today's my birthday. Valentines Day. Yay! Haha I crack myself up. Right now it currently is about 9, am I'm eating breakfast alone weird. I hope there is nothing in store for me.

Little did she know, there definitely was.

**Yeah, so sorry I was kind of tired, and I fell asleep writing this...XD this was supposed to be posted last night. Also, I forgot to mention that it was xXAquaMangoXx who gave me the idea of Jake giving her the while photo album. Nice timing, with her birthday and all! Please review so I know that you are reading this, please! Today as a gift I will probably be posting two chapters because I might actually have time, it's like 6:30 AM. Well, I'll see you later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I don't really know what to put...but in this chapter it's Valentines Day, and I'm not waiting 2 weeks just to post this! Also, this story will be probably about 15-20 chapters. Scars and Souvenirs, not so much...probably about 10-15. Also, I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT PREDICTION! As you know, HOA airs on Thursdays. Well, Valentines Day is on a Thursday. I think that Peddie will get back together or at least something will happen with Peddie on Valentines Day! I sure hope so! Also, shout-outs to:**

**Guest:Thank you for reminding me to update! :D**

**xXAquaMangoXx:I'm glad that you like my idea! (;**

**Seddielover945- yeah, I really hope they figure out the whole thing soon, because it scares me!**

**Maddy- thanks for reviewing, like I said, creepy!**

**xXNICKELODEONXx- Happy early bday!**

**Okay! I will have more announcements and such down at the bottom! On with the story! **

**Chapter 7 **

**Patricia's POV**

All day, everyone acted normal thank gosh. I swear I could feel Eddie smiling at me. His smile made me feel warm inside, hate to admit it though. I got home from school and Eddie pulled me in his room.

"Okay, so I am very aware that it is your birthday, and even thought you don't like anything big-" he started.

"What did you do slimeball?" I cut him off.

"All I did was made reservations at a very nice club, 21 and under, no alcohol. I also told the house that it was your birthday. Then we are going to come home and eat cake, ice cream, and then do presents." He finished.

"Sounds great to me." I smile.

"Great, now go change, we leave in an hour." I do as he commands and scurry off upstairs.

I choose a simple outfit. A black tank top, leather jacket, purple, blue, and black pencil skirt, star tights and my combat boots. I curl my hair into soft waves and pin up my bangs. I apply my makeup and head down the stairs. Weasel is waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. When he sees me I swear his faces beams.

**Eddie's** **POV**

I smile as I see Patricia come down the stairs. She looks gorgeous. I hand her the dozen carnations. She slightly smells them and has a refreshed look on her face.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Sure, let's go!" She replies. So we both go out to the club. It's a good time, we celebrate, just talk really. Them after we go home.

**Patricia's POV **

I had an amazing night with Eddie! We danced and kissed and talked and kissed and also we kissed.

Right now we are in the cab going back to Anubis house. When I come in there is a cake that it purple with black accents, then a whole table of black, purple, blue, and red presents. Well, and then there was one ivory colored one. Weird. I opened my first present from Jerome and Alfie: A box of Trixs cereal except the 's' is crossed out and replaced with an 'ie.' I laugh and then move onto the next one. A small, black box with red swirly accents.

"That one's from me." KT exclaims. We've become friends recently, and that makes me happy. I take off the red ribbon and open the top. A black bracelet, that looks like string has been weaved, and a small silver gem in the middle.

"This is gorgeous." I say, slipping it on. "Thank you, KT." She surfaces and small smile and I can see Eddie smile in the corner of my eye, happy we are friends. Okay so basically I got earrings from Mara and Willow, another bracelet from Joy, that has our 'sisterhood' symbol carved into it, Fabian and Nina got me a new pair of combat boots, Amber got me a dress; and her comment was: "I needed to get you into a dress sometime." We all laughed at that.

"Here, this ones from Piper." Joy says, handing me a midnight blue box. I open and see about a hundred bottles of eyeliner. Then I open he card and read:

_Dear Patricia,_

_You wear a lot of eyeliner_

_Love Piper :)_

I laugh at that and then Eddie moves over to me, and hands me two boxes. I open the bigger one first.

"A signed Sick Puppies CD?!" I shriek. Whoa, I shrieked.

"Yes Yacker, an look on the other side of the CD case." I give him a weird look and then do it. Two Sick Puppies tickets when they come to Liverpool! Oh my god I'm dying. "One more Yacker." One more?

"Don't spoil me Slimeball." I laugh, and he replies with a chuckle. He then pulls out a small purple box, and inside there is a necklace. I pull it from his hands to see it reads:

_Yacker and Slimeball forever 3 _

"Let me put it on you." Eddie says, pulling me out of my daze. I smile as he pulls the necklace around my neck. I thank him by kissing him passionately. "Whoa, Yacker." Eddie chuckles.

We then go get the cake. There are 17 candles on the cake. Some spell out 'Patricia' and 'Yacker' them there is a '1' and a '7' I smile and they sing happy birthday to me, then I blow out the candles. The room goes dark, and then there is the sound of breaking glass. I then feel arms wrap around my waist, and am immediately scared due to the stuff that goes on around here.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Okay, so that was my fail attempt at a cliffhanger. So, here's the thing: I try to update for every 5 reviews. Even if you know it's not my best, please try to review so I can update! Also, this was a longer chapter than usual which is a good thing. So please, R&R! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so in the reviews it seemed a few of you were confused as to what the end meant. Also, HOLY FREAKING CRAP! The response for the last chapter was amazing! Thank you! Well I'll just pick it up here. Also! Happy Super Bowl Sunday! BTW: This chapter may shock you a little Well! Where we left off:**

**Chapter 8**

**Patricia's POV **

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" An ear piercing shriek fills the room. None other than Amber. The lights flip on. I see that thankfully the arms around my waist are Eddie's. But as soon as the lights come back on I see is Jake.

"No one makes another sound." Jake sneered, eyeing Amber. Eddie's grip on me tightened. Jake rolled his eyes then walked over to Edie and I. "Protecting your little girlfriend, are you, Sweet?" Eddie said nothing. "Answer me."

"It's Miller. And I would shut it if I were you, Chapman." Eddie spat.

"I would keep your trap shut, _Sweet_." Jake glared.

"You know what, your right, it _is_ Sweet." Eddie glared back.

"I'm glad you agree. Now, Patricia, you tell your little boy toy about your little birthday present?" He smirked.

"I-I." I stuttered. Eddie looked confused.

"Oh, you didn't? Hmm... How about you go upstairs and get it, Patricia." He smiled. I did as he said and carefully walked up the stairs. I grabbed the album, and managed to slip my phone into my boot. I went back to the common room where I could see that Eddie looked nervous.

"Good, now, did you look at all of it?" Jake wonders.

"Not really..." I mumble.

"Turn to the last page." He instructs. I do and flip the pages,and on the last page, my mouth drops. It reads:

_Patricia, _

_Marry me_

_-Jake_

Right next to where it says marry me, there is a small gold ring.

"Jake, I-"

"Think about it, we could run away together, lead a happy life." He pleads.

"Jake, I'm still in school, you are too. I have a boyfriend, and I don't like you." I state. His pleading face turns into angry.

"So you won't?" He grits through his teeth.

"No, Jake."

"Well then, say goodbye to your boyfriend." He laughs, an holds a gun to Eddie's head.

"Wait!"

**Okay, another cliffy! Not really a long chapter, but I was not going past that point for suspense reasons :D I'm so stupid... Like I said really short but I already updated today and I might again later, but if not, tomorrow morning because I don't have wifi where I am going for my Super Bowl party. Well, I hope you like! R&R! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my gosh! I am going to update more today! The responses are AMAZING! How about let's try for 10 reviews each chapter? I see a lot of you are shocked...that's good...Okay! Time to un-scare you!**

**Chapter 9**

**Eddie's POV **

"Well then say goodbye to your boyfriend." Jake laughs, as he holds a gun to my head. I shut my eyes, waiting for the bullet to make impact.

"Wait!" Patricia interrupts. I open eyes to see Patricia in tears. "If I agree to marry you, will you let Eddie go?"

"Yes, Patricia, as a matter of fact I will." He tries to say nicely.

"Fine." She sighs.

"Patricia!" I cry. Now I am in tears.

"It's the only way." She decides, and the tears flow from her eyes. She lets Jake put the small golden ring on her finger, and then Jake drops his gun. He smiles then pulls Patricia into a passionate kiss. I can tell she feels horrible.

"Let's go plan our wedding!" He says enthusiastically, pulling Patricia by her arm.

"Wait!" I stop them. Patricia looks at me worrying, and Jake gives me a death glare. "Can I talk to you, Jake?" I ask.

"Fine, just don't try anything." He spat, and then he sends Patricia to her room. "What?"

"I just want to say, take care of her." I choke out, and then he replies:

"Believe me, I will." The worst thing was the way he said it: with an evil smile.

**Jake's POV **

Yes! I finally got rid of the douche bag, and I got Patricia. We are now in her room making wedding plans. "What do you think the wedding colors should be?" I ask with a smile.

"Ummm well what's your favorite?" She asks, but I can tell that she doesn't care.

"Blue." I say.

"Well how about blue and white?" She mumbles.

"Look Patricia, I know you don't love me, but you will, trust me, just give it a chance." I plead.

"Fine." She sighs.

"Great, so I'll let you have a maid of honor, no brides maids, but a maid of honor, and I will have a best man. Why don't you choose your maid of honor and then go dress shopping?" I suggest.

"Yeah sure, sounds great." She smiles.

"Bye." I kiss her cheek and sigh. I love her so much.

**Patricia's POV **

I chose Joy for my maid of honor. Right now we are at a small bridal boutique.

"Hello ladies, I am Aphrodite and I will be helping you today." A talk lady with long, straight blonde hair like Amber's says. "What do we have today?" She smiles.

"Bridal." Joy smiles.

"Oh, congratulations! Well, what kind of dress are you looking for exactly?" She asks in her sweet, soft voice. Joy turns to me.

"Umm, either a pearl white or a very pale blue dress, preferably short." I answer.

"Oooooohh, unique, huh? Come over here!" Joy and I follow and she hands me a selection of dresses. "Try these." She concludes. I try the first one on in the changing room. A pale baby blue dress that has a halter neck. Not too bad. I walk out and Joy smiles. Aphrodite looks pleased. I'm not too happy with this one, so I tried on a few more. Then I found the perfect one: A pearl white sundress that was knee length, and was strapless. I walk out to see Joy in tears and Aphrodite beaming.

"This is the one." I smile. We pay for the dress and leave. When we go home, I go back to my room and listen to music. "White Balloons" by Sick Puppies comes on. This was mine and Eddie's favorite song. "Things change." I mumble to myself. Just then I hear a faint knock on the door. "Come in!" I call. Jake opens the door.

"Hey." He smiles.

"Hello."

"We should get married right now."

"W-What?!" I manage to choke out.

"It's already set up, come on!" He says and drags me by the arm. He pulls me into the drama room and I see that the color has faded from the room except or pale blue and white. Joy is in her baby blue made of honor dress and a man is in his tux, whom I'm guessing is the best man. A white carpet with blue rose petals is lied in the middle of the floor, leading to the stage. Jake takes his place onstage, and I walk down the aisle. Let's just skip to the (somewhat) important part:

"Do you, Jacob Riley Chapman, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He smiles.

"Do you, Patricia Grace Willamson, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I-I do." I squeak.

"Does anyone object to this marriage?" The preacher asks. A voice comes yells out:

"I object!"

**Wow! Seriously, great response! I think this might be the last chapter for today, but thank you so much! Please R&R! 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**We are passed 50 reviews! Wooooooooo!Woo! Thank you guys sooooo much! Okay: let's go back to the cliffy:**

**Chapter 10**

**Patricia's POV**

"Does anyone object to this marriage?" The preacher asks.

"_I_ object!" A voice yells. I turn my head: KT. "You can't do this, Jake!"

"Watch me." Jake laughs evilly. He then pulls out a gun from the pocket of his coat. He then pulls the trigger and a bullet hits KT right in the stomach. She falls to her knees and I race over to her side. She is now lying down.

"Patricia?" She whispers.

"Yeah?" I whisper back.

"You get Eddie back. For you. For him. _For me_. Promise?"

"_Promise_." There are now tears rolling down my cheeks. Her eyes shut. Like she's falling asleep for the very last time. I wipe my eyes, and then take this as my chance. I go back to the alter where Jake and the preacher are standing. "Can I have a moment?" I stutter, and then he nods, sending me to the bathroom.

I hid my phone in one of the stalls before the ceremony. I pull it out and quickly text everyone from Anubis house. I went back to the hall, where Jake and the preacher were standing.

"Where was I? Ah yes..." The preacher continues.

"Stop!" A voice yells, and I turn to see Eddie, a gun in hand.

"You get out of here before I kill you and the girl." Sneers Jake, pointing at me. He then walks up to me, and holds a gun to my head. I start to whimper as Eddie walks slowly up to us.

"Not another step, or she dies."

"Fine." Eddie agrees, and lowers his gun. He drops it on the floor, and that seems to please Jake.

"Leave." Jake yells, not letting go of me.

"But-"

"Now." He cuts off Eddie. Then police come up behind us, but Jake shoots them all. Jake forces Eddie out of the room, and the preacher goes back to marrying us.

"You may now kiss your bride." He smiles, and Jake kisses me with passion, but there was nothing even close to a spark. Jake then picks me up, and runs to his car.

"Come on Patricia, we're blowing this joint." Jake laughs, and then he drives me to some place I'm guessing is his house. He carries me to his room, and lies me down on the bed. I stand up, and he slowly unzips the back of my dress. It drops down to my ankles, and he begins to kiss my neck. I just stand there, groaning. He then moves me to the bed. He is on top, and his hands roam my body. I think you know the rest.

I wake up the at 3 am, in his arms and nude. Tears begin to slowly stream down my face. I'm only 17. I can't be doing this. I remove his arms from me then slip back into my dress. I take my hair out of the updo, and let it fall on my shoulders. I can only imagine what everyone at Anubis is doing right now.

**Eddie's POV**

I need to find a way to get Patricia back. I miss her so much. She probably out with that douchebag getting raped right about now. I can't and won't let that happen. I went in her room to search for clues. When I went in, I found a note on her bed:

_Eddie,_

_You need to help. Jake is going to eventually kill me if you do not get rid of him. I really need your help. Always remember that I love you, and not that evil bastard._

_All my love, _

_Yacker_

_Ah, crap. Well I decided to go back to bed seeing as it is 3 AM._

**_**Eddie's Dream**_**

_"Come here, baby." A voice whispered. a guy's voice._

_"Yes master." Another voice spoke. This time it was a girl. The boy moved to reveal the girl. she was more like a woman now. She walked up to him. she was in a black corset, that is until he stripped her of it. "You've kept me here for 6 years now, were 23 Jake. How long will this go on?" Then it hit me. The girl was Patricia. She was just Jake's little sex toy._

_"This will go on until we hav a child, you're lucky you lost the last one. Now come here." he growled, and she did as he commanded. He then abused her. He left the room to leave a whimpering Patricia on the bed. _

**_**End of Dream**_**

"I will help you, _Patricia."_ I whisper.

**Okay, short, I know..but I'm kind of stuck. but it's better than not updating, I guess. I hope you like! Also, yesterday I posted a Peddie tragedy one-shot! Please check that out! **


	11. Authors Note

**Authors note! I am so sorry! Okay so some announcements:**

**I am giving Scars and Souvenirs up for adoption:(**

**I have a poll on my profile for what genre of one shots I should do for a series of one-shot stories.**

**Also, I am so sorry for not updating! If you have any ideas, please! PM or review!**


	12. Last Chapter!

**Heeeeeeyyy! Sorry that I haven't updated! I haven't had much inspiration... I think you should check out Love2Write21's story Trapped and Forever & Always! For all you Peddie seekers, this is perfect! Also, shout-out to Kathy, a reader without an account, and has been so nice! Thank you! On to chapter onze!**

**Chapter 11**

**Patricia's POV**

**So, basically Jake has been using me as his sex toy. This makes me very angry, incase you haven't noticed. But when we went dress shopping, I bought birth control. I have been taking that everyday, praying that it doesn't backfire. Jake is in the shower and I am on my phone playing Slenderman. I know that right now, you are probably thinking 'Oh, why doesn't she just text Eddie?' Well first of all, Jake reads my texts. Second, he tracks both Eddie and I's phones, and third, he deleted all my contacts. So I'm basically screwed over right now. I try not to cry so much anymore, because it makes me look weak. Oh who am I kidding, I am weak! Jake has barely been feeding me. "I'm counting on you, Eddie." I mumble.**

**Eddie's POV**

Today my plan is going into action. Lets just say, it's a good one. But not too thought out. I miss Patricia so much. Right now I am looking through the 'Peddie' scrapbook Amber made for Patricia and I. Both of us have a copy. A picture of Patricia and I on the Farris wheel at the state fair I took her to in America. That was the night I told her I love her. then I flip to see a picture of us kissing in front of Anubis house. I sigh and close the book. My plan will be going into action in about 2 hours.

**Patricia's POV**

Jake has left the house so I was searching for food in the house. All of a sudden one of the windows was blown out.I quickly duck behind the counter and I see three large men carrying guns slowly walk in. then a oy in a leather jacket, hair spiked: Eddie. "Eddie?" I choke out. He turns and reveals his face, its him. He runs over to me and engulfs me in a big bear hug. I just sit there in his arms and sob, letting down my wall. I sit in his arms for about an hour, but then we are told to get in the truck by what apparently is the SWAT team. "Really Edddie, the SWAT team?" I manage to softly laugh, as I am being checked out by a doctor.

"Only the best for my girl." he smiles, and kisses me softly.

* * *

_Epilouge_

So Patricia and Eddie ended their year together, visited, and could only wait for what senoir year's challenges awaited them.

**Okay so I decided that this was the last chapter, and am not sure if I should make a sequel. PM me or review whether or not you think I should. Also, I'm going to be starting a series of Peddie drabbles. I've also decided to ignore my poll on my profile, this will be a combination of all of those genres! So send in some prompts! Prompt me by PM or review, prefferably PM. As soon as I recieve prompts, the sooner I can start writing :) Also, if anyone didn't know, HOA will now be airing on TeenNick, Mon-Thurs! Starting on Monday, February 25th! At 8:30! OM if you have any questions! And I am giving Scars and Souviners up for adoption! PM me for further info! Love you all!**


End file.
